Attack on Robot: The Cyborg Legend
by ourXsavingXgrace
Summary: In a futuristic world, two thousand years in the future, robots haunt the humans. But they believe that they can win. Because now, they have a secret, who's name is Eren Jaeger.(ALSO AN OC STORY, LETTING YOU KNOW)
1. Fall of Shinganshina Part 1

_**Attack on Robot**_

**Chapter 1: To You, After 2,000 Years: The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 1**

A hundred years in the past, a tragedy befell humanity. Robots, who no one knows how they appeared, attacked. Standing fifteen meters tall, shining silver bright with neon blue eyes, they silent shot down millions with their lasers. They only said one thing, thousands of robots in unison.

"Targets acquired. Mission: Destroy humans, commencing."

**Log 1: The Shifter**

About a hundred years later, we travel to the city of Shinganshina. There's just one thing you need to know. All of humanity, barely eight hundred thousand people, live within three barriers.

**_Barrier 1: Maria_**

The first barrier is the largest one. Security known as the Garrison, patrol the walls to watch from robots. Going outside is suicide of course. Outside of Maria, there are countless robots, just waiting for humans. With the exception for one extension of Maria, Shinganshina, a small city outside the walls. A part of the military known as the Survey Corps are dedicating to finding out more about these creation are the only ones authorized to go outside the walls. They are the most elite fighters, with the most protection too. Silver metal helmets, and a tight, dark, battle suit lined with dark blue is the best kind of armor. They silently ride on hover boards, using their lasers to shoot the eyes, the robots' weakest spot.

**_Barrier 2: Rose_**

Rose is a little weaker than Maria, less patrols and cheaper material since it's unexpected for the robots to breach the sixty meter barrier, Maria. In here is the middle class, with the less upgraded homes and such. In the past, flying cars were made here, but they were banned as a young couple tried to fly out of the walls.

**_Barrier 3: Sina_**

Pronounced "Shina", it is the smallest barrier. This is where the Executive's mansion is located. She is like a queen, except with a different name and different clothes. The upper class live here. The third division of the military, the Military Police protect the Executive and patrol the cities.

Back to the subject. Let us travel to Shinganshina, the city outside the barriers, to find a little boy and his adopted sister. Their names are Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman.

Robots, blood, death, screams haunted his dreams. Eren woke up with a jump, only to find Mikasa leaning against the other side of the tree staring at him with a frown. "Eren, are you crying?"

"Huh?" Eren touched his face, and it was true. The tears were drying up, but they were there. He got up and walked toward his home. Mikasa and he were just playing outside for a while.

"Don't tell mom about this, and the other thing." Mikasa only nodded in response.

While walking home, they heard the scuffing of shoes against the concrete and pained cries that sounded a lot like their friend-

"ARMIN," Eren yelled. It was probably the neighborhood bullies again. Armin always had these ideas of going outside the barriers, and Eren shared the dream by stating that someday, they'd join the Survey Corps.

There was the bully, a scar running down his forehead from previous fights, holding his fist right above Armin's face.

"Shut up, punk."

"You know I'm right! No matter how much you beat me up, I will always be right! And you can't deal with it!" Armin yelled.

Eren ran up to the bullies, Mikasa close behind.

"Oh no, it's Mikasa! She'll beat us up for sure!" The bully and his friends run away, and Armin sank down to the floor. Mikasa tried to help Armin up, but he refused. After he brushed himself off, they all sat down.

"Geez. People don't like to hear the truth." Armin shrugged.

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but the ground started to shake. Outside of the barriers, there seemed to be a whirring sound.

The sound ceased. It was quiet except for the sound of the whirring. People looked around with a confused look on their faces. Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd, whispers floating through the air.

Suddenly, a face appeared behind the wall. A giant one. It was a robot, silver shell and blue lining, its blue "eyes" beginning to turn on.

Screams began to swirl around the crowd, people running toward the direction of the other wall. On top of the wall, you could see the soldiers putting on their helmets and strapping their feet in the hover boards.

They floated around and shot their lasers at the robot, but it stared at the hover boards and they deactivated, leaving the soldiers to fall to the ground.

Suddenly, the robot's eyes began to glow brighter. The blue was painful to look at, and from far away, even Eren could feel the warmth. The robot glared directly at the middle of the wall, and in a few seconds, the dark glass shattered, skyscrapers fell, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**Hello, it is me and I'm back with a new Attack on Robot chapter! I will try to update this story at least every week depending on how much time I have. Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Fall of Shinganshina Part 2

Attack on Robot 

**_Chapter 2: The Fall of Shinganshina, Part 2_**

_ The dark glass shattered, skyscrapers fell, and all hell broke loose. _

**_Continuation of Log 1 _**

Eren couldn't believe it. They had done it. The robots managed to break through the barriers! He suddenly remembered something very important.

Immediately, he took off in a sprint toward his home. He didn't live in a skyscraper home like most of the kids in other places, but instead in a run-down one family house. It was small, only four rooms at most, and didn't have as many upgrades. There were few mechanical helpers in his house, only two in the kitchen, one in the living room, and one in each bedroom. Other homes or apartments in the skyscrapers, had up to four arms in each room!

Enough about homes. Who cares? Robots were shooting at civilians, and for the first time, the Garrison were actually shooting at robots, flying around on their hover boards. For the first time, they were actually in battle suits, people were dying.

For the first time in a hundred years, robots had broken through the walls.

He noticed Mikasa running behind him only now, shouting at him.

"Eren, stop! We need to go to the Rail Centers! We need to go to inner Maria! Stop!"

"No, what about Mom?!"

"For all you know, she's either already there or-"

"Or what?!"

"_Dead_, Eren."

That stopped Eren. What if Mikasa was right? What if she was dead? _Or she may be alive, about to be blown to bits._ Eren thought. The robots were going to shoot his mom, he just knew it. He needed to save her.

He looked at the rubble all around him. But he thought positive. He's going to turn the corner and their house will be there perfectly fine. He ran, turned the corner and there she was. His mother was there crushed under the rubble of the home.

It's surprising all the electronics didn't fry her. He took one look at her, the tears already forming a small puddle, the fear in her eyes. The fear was the worst thing.

"Eren! Mikasa!" She cried, "Run! Leave me here!"

"No way. Mikasa help me get this off her."

Mikasa and Eren moved over her and lifted the smaller pieces of her back.

"Stop! I can't run. The rubble crushed my legs," Carla, their mother said.

"Then I'll carry you."

"You idiot! For once pay attention to me. Run! Leave me here to die, but promise me you'll live."

"I promise that we'll all live."

Mikasa stepped back, frowning. She started walking away, and faint sobs were heard.

"What are you doing?" Eren cried.

"Eren, it's useless. We can't save her. Let's go."

Carla started sobbing and looked straight at Mikasa. "Mikasa, promise me that you'll make sure Eren never runs into trouble. Keep him safe, now and as long as you live. Please, take him and run!"

Mikasa nodded.

Suddenly, a loud whirring noise and heavy footsteps came near them. A robot was right behind the house. Its eyes were heating up, the blue becoming more intensifying and warmer. They felt the presence of someone hovering above them.

Eren looked up._ Hannes_? He thought. Hannes hovered over to the robot, and looked it straight in the eye. Instead of shooting, he froze. He shook his head and grabbed Eren and Mikasa, and quickly hovered at full speed ahead.

Eren took one last look back at his mother trapped, doomed to die. The robot looked straight at his mother, and in an instant, she was nothing but blood and broken skin. She had exploded.

_ On that day, humanity received a grim reminder. We lived in the fear of the Robots, and were disgraced to live within the barriers._

* * *

**Ok yes I know this chapter is short, and I had word count and everything. I just can't get used to writing long chapters. Anyway, I've stuck to the plot for now, but I will move away in a few more chapters. At least now, you'll learn how the whole military works. Unlike Hajime Isayama, I will have a NOT CONFUSING end to my story. Anyway, be sure to follow and review! Once I have 5 favorites, I will upload the next chapter**.


End file.
